In Fraganti
by AlEsIiThA100LG
Summary: - ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esa mier...? ...  -¡Detenganse ahora mismo, como pudieron hacer eso si son... oh. Se calló de golpe al ver primero,a ambos completamente vestidos y con un...


**In Fraganti**

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y los niños felices juegan… Ja! Ojalá el mundo fuera así de perfecto, esa es mi opinión, que para variar un poco a nadie le interesa. No me escuchen, estoy enojada, frustrada, molesta, de mal humor y todos los sinónimos que se les ocurran acerca de eso.

¿Por qué?

Simple, hacen 40° grados de temperatura, estoy con un horrible uniforme _azul marino_, y… En la escuela.

¿Ahora entienden mis sentimientos? ¡Tengo mucho calor! Maldita sea, estúpida escuela.

**Eso pensaba la disgustada adolescente mientras caminaba por el pasillo del colegio, su objetivo, el salón 293, mas conocido como el salón donde esta su novio, InuYasha, el único ser de la Tierra capaz de enfrentarla y ponerla de buen humor, solo con un beso.**

¡Al fin llegue!

Pensé mientras sonreía y posaba mi mano en la perilla para girarla, lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera escuchado una frase bastante extraña

-¡Saca tu asquerosa cosa, no va a caber!

Esa era la voz de mi mejor amiga, Sango, que además es la hermana de mi novio, ¿Qué mierda significa eso? Pegue el oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¡Claro que cabe, mira si el agujero es enorme!

Ese era InuYasha, abrí los ojos como platos ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos?

-¡Hazlo con cuidado! No vaya a ser que se pegue a lo marrón

- ¡Lo se! ¡Pero mira, está saliendo mucho por la punta!

- ¡Lo hiciste muy lento, idiota! ¡Sácala, sácala, sácala ya!

¡¿WTF? ¡Eso es incesto! Los mataré lentamente, pensé mientras apretaba mis puños. Entre tanto desde adentro se escucho un sonido como… cremoso.

-Te lo dije, si lo hacías rápido todo quedaría dentro. –Sango se escuchaba feliz

- Bien, tenias razón… -quedo a media frase por un portazo seguido de un gran grito

-¡Sepárense ahora! ¡Son hermanos, como pudieron haber tenido sex… -Oh, Dios…

**Susurró lo último al ver de verdad la "interesante" escena. Sango e InuYasha estaban, primero, vestidos completamente además de que traían delantales de cocina y, sobre la mesa había un pastel, una manga de cocina con merengue y un montón de trastos sucios**

**La pequeña morena se sonrojo al ver que solo estaban haciendo un pastel, ni cerca de lo que ella se había imaginado.**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de "son hermanos? ¿Qué crees que estaba… ¡oh, mente sucia! –dijo mi novio riendo mientras comprendía lo que yo había estado pensando ¡que vergüenza!

- ¿De verdad pensabas que nosotros…? –dijo Sango mientras rompía a reír a carcajada limpia -¡Que asco, Kag! –dijo mientras seguía riendo.

- Pequeña pervertida

InuYasha se acerco a mí mientras seguía riendo, me levanto el mentón y observo mi muy sonrojado rostro

-Sabes que te amo, Kag, no te engañaría con nadie, ¡mucho menos con Sango, que asco! –dijo serio y luego divertido

- Yo también te amo, no quise pensar eso pero… ¡Dios, se oía…! –dije riendo un poco

El sonrió y se inclino para besarme, lento, con dulzura, sensual, de ese tipo de besos que vez en las películas, cuando la protagonista se da cuenta que él es su príncipe azul y no el hermano, como había pensado primeramente. La diferencia es que yo me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que el es perfecto para mi.

-A propósito ¿Para que es el pastel?

Beso, ¡paft! Oh, oh.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que leyeron esta loca idea, recuerden querids lectores:

Sus review son mi sueldo.

¡Jajajajajajajaja! Siempre quise decir eso. Acepto de todo tipo de comentarios, si son criticas que por favor no sean muy duras y expresadas de forma constructiva, ¡gracias!

Actualmente estoy trabajando en 3 fanfics largos:

"Dulces dieciséis": se trata principalmente de que Kagome es una niña mimada con una vida perfecta hasta que le sucede algo muy especial, algo que la hará poner los pies en la tierra y la hará madurar". InuxKag, InuYasha

"From París With Love", este es el Summary: - Ya no puedes volver a mi vida, las cosas no son tan fáciles. –Solo dame una oportunidad. -¡Tu lo rechazaste, no permitiré que te le acerques! Promesas de amor rotas, algo que ambos tienen en común. La caja decía: "De París con amor". SakuraxShaoran, Sakura Card Captors

"La Vida es Dura": Acércalo más –susurré. -¡La tengo! Así que en esta escuela iba… -¡Aléjate de mi, playboy idiota!... –No tengo tiempo para el amor –me reprendí – Mi objetivo es solo uno, encontrar a mis padres biológicos y lo haré, a cualquier costo. InuxKag, InuYasha

Esas son algunas de las ideas que estoy desarrollando, me gustaría que me digieran si les parecen interesantes o no.

¡Kisses y bendiciones!

Atte.: .AlEsIiThA100LG.


End file.
